


天堂到访（加百列/克鲁利）pwp

by Mr_Sophistication



Series: 天堂已读不回 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 冰块play, 强制自慰, 我很抱歉亲爱的克鲁利, 鞭穴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sophistication/pseuds/Mr_Sophistication
Summary: pwp。关于天使加百列和恶魔克鲁利之间的一些事。你们可以猜猜他们在这之前和之后会发生什么。斜线有意义，不喜误入。（当然，我欢迎你点进来然后被我说服）
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: 天堂已读不回 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	天堂到访（加百列/克鲁利）pwp

“在我面前做完它。”加百列要求道。

“对你这种恶魔来说不难，对吧？”他挥挥手，桌边那个夸张的王座椅子被拖过来，放在沙发的正对面。灯光落在上面。他示意克鲁利坐过去。

“快一点。你清楚我有多 **不介意** 你没做准备。”

他意有所指地看了一眼克鲁利，然后在沙发上坐下，做出等待的姿态。

克鲁利僵住了。他以为他至少可以有尊严地给他自己做完润滑和扩张——他会在洗手间边把手指伸进自己的身体，边自我欺骗这是某种新式按摩。如果门外没有等待着使用他的任何天使，那么也许他会去试着找找他自己的前列腺。他好久没这么做过了，技巧有点生疏，但克鲁利无疑知道怎么关爱他自己，怎么好好利用这具发给他的躯体。

他会试着塞进一根手指的两个指节——有点偷懒的办法，不用故意把他的穴口扩张到足够阴茎或者别的什么塞进去的地步——让生涩的肠肉自己蠕动着去吃他的手，温度稍高的内壁会簇拥过来包裹那根手指，然后他会搅动它，以他刚刚好能接受的程度，等活动的范围再大一些，他就勾起指节，从身体的内部试图触摸那个靠近小腹的地方。

这需要花点时间，克鲁利每次都沮丧地发现他的腺体并不好找，在一处凹陷下去的骨头附近，而他总是要大费周章地尝试好几次才能刚好摁到那里。等到那时，他很可能已经气喘吁吁，被迫把他自己的后穴完全操开，穴口被频繁进出的手指磨得肿起一圈，褶皱都撑得微微鼓起。而阴茎也倒霉地翘了起来，哪怕他根本没空去照顾它。

他会开始咒骂他自己——毕竟这种时候再去想起那个地狱人类形体登记处的管理员实在大煞风景。 **你为什么被设计得像个坏了的电视遥控器那样，嗯？当一个恶魔只是想找点乐子，为什么你要让它变得这么难，以至于几乎成了考验或者奖赏？**

这种咒骂不影响他摁压那处小小的肠壁凸起，直到他嘴里的小声嘟囔变成词不成句的呻吟，然后是一串精疲力尽的粗声喘息。在最后的那几秒里，克鲁利会觉得他之前的周折是完全值得的。有时候他甚至能操到他自己的阴茎不听话地流出一点精液来。他觉得这是一种不错的自我肯定。

直到加百列毁了它。

“看来你喜欢更直接一点的。”大天使把克鲁利的僵滞本身解读成了回答。他露出一个有点意外的表情。“我还以为你那时候真的很疼。”

“而这意味着你对我 **撒谎** 了。”

他从沙发上站起身，走近克鲁利，很满意后者没有躲开。在最开始光是做到这点就已经足够困难。这条蛇能察觉到危险，当然。他花了很大的功夫才把这种烦人的本能从恶魔身上一点一点地夺走。现在，当克鲁利感觉到不对，哪怕他浑身的鳞片都尖叫着想要逃跑，他仍然能勉强做到待在原地，等待天堂的判决。

其实加百列能听到那些尖叫声。他一直没告诉克鲁利这一点。

加百列用一只胳膊从恶魔身后箍住他的腹部，卡在肋骨下方某个柔软的地方，防止他逃跑，另一只手则不紧不慢地摸上恶魔暴露在外的脖颈。他瘦得像某种很容易折断的小装饰品。加百列想道。也许应该找一天试试—— **折断他。折断他好几次。看看断面会流出来什么。** 也许就在今天。看大天使自己的心情如何。

加百列微微低下头，在克鲁利的耳边开口，几乎是温柔地。

“你喜欢我对你那么做，是吗？”

察觉到恶魔下意识的畏缩，加百列把他箍得更用力，那只停留在克鲁利脖颈上的手收紧，挤压出更多空气。

“哦，你 **爱** 得不得了。”他用一种发现秘密的口吻说。“当你被撕裂，被塞满，被揪着头发吸别人的阴茎。你会哭上一会，你会求饶‘够了，求你……’只是为了引诱别人继续对你这么做。 **我** 继续对你这么做。”

“恶魔的小策略。几乎称得上可爱了。”他评论道。

他能嗅到克鲁利身上古龙水的气味。更多的是恐惧。而后者让他更兴奋。总是这样。他喜欢亲自制造一个伤口，有意无意地戳弄它，然后看对方脸上的表情取乐。不一定需要关于性，关于人类躯体。早在这些东西都还不存在的时候，加百列就已经乐在其中。而克鲁利让这个爱好变得更方便。

“有时候你让我看起来很 **坏** ，你知道。”加百列没什么耐心地从后面扯开克鲁利的衬衫前襟，几颗漂亮的黑色纽扣落在地上。“而这不是真的。你清楚不是。是你，你试图腐化一名天使——啊，也许是两名。你有没有这么做，蛇？”

克鲁利的眼睛盯着地上的纽扣。他想他的墨镜了。然后他大着胆子伸出手，阻止了大天使的动作。

“我会做。在你面前。 **全部的。** ”

加百列顿了一下。

“全部的？”

“全部的。”

克鲁利能感觉到大天使的笑容。像面对一张完美的绩效表。也许一些见习天使会蠢到因为想看见更多这种笑容而拼命工作。试图把那些星云折腾得更…星云一些。

加百列松开了他。

恶魔几乎立刻窜进了浴室。没敢关门，他在大理石的洗手台上四处翻找，想要拖延时间。他当然知道润滑剂在哪里。但这一刻仍然如此重要——他最后一点属于他自己的东西即将消散，而他连哀悼这个的时间都没有。

最终，他看了一眼镜子里的自己——衬衫被撕开一半，领口大开，里面是那具即将被使用的肉体。一股难以言喻的厌恶感传来，克鲁利立刻挪开了目光。他拿起润滑剂，逃回等待的大天使身边。

没有废话。恶魔开始脱衣服。那件黑色衬衫被他丢在地上，也许这种满不在乎的错觉可以持续更久。然后是皮带。加百列对上面蛇的造型哼了一声。最后，克鲁利把他自己剥得精光，而大天使连围巾都没解开。

“坐过去。”加百列看了一会他的裸体，没发表什么评论。“腿搁在扶手上。对我打开。”

克鲁利照做了。椅子对于这种事来说太硬了一些，他的背很不舒服。现在他正对着加百列，那束灯光照在他自己身上。他的下体一览无遗。红色的浅淡耻毛下，阴茎没有勃起，乖乖地垂在那里。下方的穴口因为两腿分开的动作而微微被拉开一点。

对此，加百列仅仅换了个坐姿。

克鲁利去拿那瓶润滑剂。他倒了一点在手指上，正打算往下摸索。

“两根。”

加百列要求道。大天使说完，觉得好笑似地看了他一眼。“你没你以为的那么紧。”

这句话里有什么刺痛了克鲁利。他垂下眼睛，倒出更多的黏液，然后把它们全都胡乱地抹在会阴和穴口附近。微凉的温度让他肌肉紧绷。

“你在敷衍我，恶魔。”加百列盯着他。“还是说你想让我过来亲自纠正你？”他作势要起身，这让克鲁利险些没抓住润滑剂的瓶子。

“天堂的人间监控部门远比你想得先进很多。”大天使笑了一下，露出牙齿。“简而言之，我们知道你是怎么操你自己的。别偷懒。”

克鲁利消化了一会这句话的意思。他还有点幽默感可以使用。比如他可以问， **这么说你们每天就坐在那里看着我撸管？看来当天使的门槛没那么高嘛。** 或者， **既然你比我更清楚，不如你看着菜单告诉我你想要什么。一份高潮？前面还是后面？抱歉，尊严已经卖光了，你最好下次早点来。**

但他最后什么都没说。

恶魔把他的手指弄得又湿又黏，用一只手握住他的阴茎，动作不太顺畅地套弄起来。另一只手则摸到他的穴口附近。

他还记得加百列的要求。 **两根。** 他就这么做了。

这真的有点吃力。他按压了一会穴口，想欺骗这具身体放松下来，假装对面专心致志观赏他的大天使不存在。发现这么做没用之后，克鲁利只好赶在加百列又开始不耐烦之前，把手指硬挤进去。他不知道原来人还可以被自己强奸。

最终，克鲁利的穴口被那两根手指撑开，严丝合缝地。他努力把润滑剂弄进后穴里，手指又搅又捅。原本安安稳稳地黏在一起的肠肉别无选择地容纳着主人的指节。他完全没爽到。克鲁利想。他只是字面意义地在 **做准备** 。为加百列做准备。就像在水池里准备一只茶杯。

“前面。”加百列提醒道。

克鲁利只好继续撸他的阴茎。倒不是他没办法同时做这两件事。他只是不想。很简单。他会从根部开始，稍微用点力气，往龟头的方向套弄。偶尔他会去玩一玩他的卵袋，握住它们挤压，到有一点痛的程度。然后如果他两只手都空着，他会握住靠前的茎身，把虎口压在冠沟附近，另一只手的掌心拢住龟头，一下一下地转着圈碾压。他的马眼没几下就会受不了这种刺激，然后开始往外冒前液。他以往是用这些液体给他自己润滑的。但他不打算在加百列面前展示这个——和羞耻心无关，他都已经不着寸缕了。他只是觉得大天使 **不值得** 他如此表演。况且后者也没有点名要看这个。

正在克鲁利想着这些的时候，他发现他把自己弄硬了。阴茎在他手里无辜地勃起。该死的想象力。他感到被自己的身体背叛，气急败坏地用湿哒哒的掌心给了它一下。

“你在干什么？”

加百列的声音里有什么让克鲁利精神紧张。 **好奇心。** 大天使听上去很好奇。这从来不是什么好事。

“没什么。”克鲁利简单地回答。想让自己听起来漫不经心。“快好了，如果你想知道的话。”

加百列没有计较他语气里的非暴力不合作态度。他从沙发上坐起身，走到克鲁利面前，紫罗兰色的视线落在克鲁利还握着阴茎的手上。

“我看到了。”他轻声说。“再做一次。”

克鲁利没有问出“再做一次什么？”的勇气。他迟疑几秒钟，然后犹豫着用手抽打了一下勃起的阴茎。

“用手背试一次。”

有点疼。恶魔的阴茎被打得晃动起来。上面分不清是润滑剂还是前液的液体滴在地板上。加百列眨了眨眼睛。

“我不知道你怎么想。”他开口。“你对你自己有点太 **好** 了，蛇。而你远不值得这个。”

他拍拍克鲁利的脑袋，手指收紧，攥住一把红发，让恶魔抬起头看着他。

“所幸你本来就不用思考这个问题。衡量惩罚是我的工作。”加百列说道。

似乎是为了活跃气氛，他补充了一句。“其实不全是，我只是负责审批。别紧张。”

他松开手，从克鲁利面前走开，在地上的衣服里摸索着什么。当克鲁利看见他拎着自己的蛇形腰带回来时，第一反应是想从椅子上跳起来逃跑。

他们讨论过这个问题。关于逃跑。加百列对这一点很不解。我不明白你这么做的意义在哪里，蛇。他会这么开始。你会把你自己弄得更狼狈，然后我们会花更多时间在让你吃点教训这件事情上。这是一种很糟糕的博关注的手段，你知道。因为我们都有各自的正事要忙——至少我有。所以你最好别把这些把戏玩得太过火，克蠕戾。 **对我们都好。**

但克鲁利没办法被这些话说服。他也同样没办法反驳它们，至少当时他做不到这个。也许两天之后当他坐在自己的宾利里，脑子里会突然冒出一句聪明的话，正好适合放进这样的情境里，但那已经为时过晚。总之，他能短暂地做到加百列的要求，但当他感到事情脱离掌控——他做不到坐以待毙。

加百列同样清楚这一点。因此他在克鲁利挣扎着起身时打了个响指，两串欠缺创意的金色锁链将恶魔的膝弯和手腕一起牢牢捆在王座的扶手上。

“每次都是这样。”他总结道。“我怀疑你只是想念这些锁链了。可以理解，你不常能接触到什么圣洁的东西。”大天使走远了一点，好欣赏他的杰作。“当然，如果你想要把驱魔仪式也加入到情趣里，我们下次可以试试。”

他把那条漂亮的皮带绕了两圈，在手心里试了两下。“只是那会很疼，蛇。哪怕对 **你** 来说也很疼。”

然后他抽了第一鞭。克鲁利尖叫起来。加百列又等了几秒，恶魔的大腿内侧才出现一道干净果断的红痕。淤血在皮肤下显得很明显。大天使对这个效果还算满意。于是他试了第二下。收获差不多的痛呼。等着痕迹出现。第三下。

没什么规律。也许恶魔会自作聪明地去找这种东西。大腿内侧。大腿内侧。臀瓣。穴口。耐心地等对方不再抖得那么厉害。大腿内侧。挥舞但不真打下去。穴口。睾丸。阴茎。阴茎。阴茎。

“把你自己弄硬，然后我们重新开始。”加百列说。

克鲁利的下体一片狼藉。穴眼肿着，一道鞭痕横过去，穴口附近的肠肉充血发红，被鞭打得肥厚透明，纷纷往外挤。于是他处心积虑塞进去的那些润滑剂又从里面被抽得开始往外淌。卵袋挨了那一下以后一阵发麻，几乎失去知觉。大腿和臀肉痉挛着绷紧，交错的的痕迹上都是密集的血点。他的老二，撒旦啊，他的老二痛死了。妈的。龟头肿胀成深红色，马眼可怜兮兮地往外吐着水，茎身上还有鞭痕。小安东尼破了相。

加百列挥手解开了恶魔的一边手腕。毫不意外地发现上面全是挣扎的痕迹。关于这个的讨论也发生过好几次。如果你不明白我为什么要绑住你。大天使会说。就看看这些痕迹吧。它们说明一旦没有任何制约，你就会想要违抗将要发生的事。无论你和你的信子说得多好听都没用。就算你的确被冤枉了，但有一点可以肯定：我在防止你的身体背叛你，克蠕戾。 **我们在同一阵线。**

克鲁利把手挪向他受伤的阴茎。他发现它烫得惊人，而且碰一下就让他疼得想要再次尖叫。他试图抚慰这种疼痛，继而抚慰他自己。

**他做不到。**

“你得去拿冰块。”恶魔沙哑地说。“在冰箱里。第二层。”

加百列没动。大天使有点意外地看着他。“你是说，你 **做不到** ？”

克鲁利点了点头。他很快后悔了。因为加百列走过来，先是把他的手锁了回去，然后蹲下身检视他的阴茎。大天使伸手从下方掂了掂恶魔的性器。这让克鲁利疼得倒抽一口气。

“我看没那么难。”

加百列说着，毫无预警地握住他的阴茎，几乎是扯拽地撸动几下。大天使干燥的掌心蹭过他肿痛的茎身，拇指刮过仍然湿润的顶端小孔。克鲁利尖叫着让他快他妈的住手，一个劲地往椅背上缩。

加百列没有像往常那样设法使他闭嘴，相反，他再次把另一只手放在恶魔的头上，感觉到那些头发被汗水蒸得发热。他梳理它们，直到克鲁利的叫骂变成呜咽和啜泣——直到克鲁利哭着重新硬了起来。

“像我说过的，没那么难。”

他把手上沾到的液体在恶魔的颧骨上擦拭干净，然后他回去拿起那根皮带。克鲁利满脸泪水地看着他走来走去。

估计以后他不会再往自己身上佩戴这种东西了。加百列满意的想道。那几乎是宣布他以他自己的身份为荣——而那是绝对不能被允许的。不过这根东西倒是可以保留下来。他有预感以后还会用到。也许下一次，他会让克鲁利报出数字。

加百列把那条皮带送到恶魔的面前。“应该对这种教训心怀感激。”他平静地说。“你知道该怎么做。”

克鲁利知道这一般代表着结束。他太累了。很久以前他会往这些递过来的东西上啐唾沫。那都是很不明智的做法。完全不值当。因此这次他什么聪明话都没说，凑过去吻了一下那给他制造疼痛的东西。

加百列拍了拍他比较干净的那一侧脸颊。

“刚才我们说到冰块。”大天使好像突然想起来了什么。“不能让你白准备这些小东西。”

克鲁利刚冒头的希望沉下海底。他没有开口阻止——他开始看到加百列以前那些话的意义了。大天使没有骗他，关于有用和没用的那些。他无法阻止加百列做任何事。无论是咒骂、挣扎还是哭泣。 **他什么都做不了。**

他听见冰箱门被打开，冻住的抽屉晃动，冰格被抽出来，然后是拍打和冰块落下的声音。加百列拿着一个装满冰块的玻璃大碗走回他身边。克鲁利认出那是他买了打算养水生盆栽用的那一只。

“你已经很累了，因此这次我会帮你。”加百列把碗里的东西给他看。“选一块。”

克鲁利选了一块。

加百列确认了一遍之后，将那块冰按在了恶魔红肿的穴口上。他用掌心拢着它，让冰块在那块区域滑动。

“你希望我这么做吗？”他问。

恶魔点点头。顿了几秒，补充一句。“谢谢。”

加百列对此不置可否。他比较希望这句道谢出现在一会之后。那会真正宣告他的胜利。他蹲下身，把玻璃碗放在地上，空出来的那只手用两根手指撑开克鲁利的后穴，把肿胀的褶皱拉得更平。他看了一会里面的情况，恶魔艳红的肠肉堆挤着对他献媚。加百列抬抬眉毛，把那块冰送了进去。

“别乱动。”他说。“也许我会把它们换成圣水的。我 **可以** 做到这个。”他抬头对克鲁利保证道。“而且今天你已经叫得够多了，你不觉得吗？”

在他的注视下，有什么在恶魔的双眼中熄灭了。他不太关心那是什么。但克鲁利安静下来，只有一点点瑕疵性质的颤抖和喘息。这就很不错。

加百列用手指推着那第一块冰，直到它消失在穴肉的深处。他示意克鲁利。

“再选一块。选得认真一些。”

克鲁利认真选了一块。

之后，他们之间出现了一种不言自明的默契。这种默契持续到加百列塞进第五块为止。

“我说过，”加百列笑着说。“你没有你以为的那么紧。”

五枚冰块在克鲁利的身体里缓慢融化。他能感觉到它们挤压着彼此。这让他很 **冷** 。事实上，他觉得他的体温被它们一点点偷走了。而他不确定他能不能把这件事告诉加百列。

加百列察觉到了这一点。

“你可能会生病，按照人类的视角。”他说。“那会有点麻烦。”

他没再让克鲁利选第六块。撑开穴肉的那两根手指探了进去，搅动肠道里的冰块，让它们隔着内脏，发出闷闷的碰撞声。

“听这个。”加百列又玩了一会，才开始摸索克鲁利的前列腺。

这对他来说远没有那么难。除了角度问题，还是原来那样——他认为克鲁利对自己太 **仁慈** 了。加百列轻而易举地摸到那块凹陷的骨头，指腹找到一处摸起来不一样的肠壁，试探着摁了下去。

克鲁利几乎弹跳起来。快感让他呻吟出声，后穴主动裹着加百列的手指吸吮。他恨死了这一点。

加百列验证过他没找错地方之后，就没有再这样对待他。

“我们不妨一起想想如果它们是圣水做的，你现在会是什么样子。”他说。“你无疑会乱动，克蠕戾，因此你让我不得不用别的东西撑开这里，或者把你绑得再紧一些。那些冰块刚碰到你，你们就会开始融化彼此。也许是冒白气的那种。或者只是简单的冒泡。我们会看着它们烧穿你，净化你，让你永远无法用这个地方去引诱任何人——或者天使。我觉得这是一个相当不错的主意。”

加百列边说，边用两根手指夹住克鲁利的腺体用力拧动，连带着周围的肠壁一起，往穴口处拖拽。克鲁利呜咽着射了，精液淌下他未消肿的茎身，融化的冰水也从他的穴眼里流出来。他抽噎着，被捆在自己的王座上，说不出一句完整的话，身下水汪汪的一片。

加百列抽出手指，去克鲁利的浴室里洗干净。他发现自己挺喜欢恶魔的装修风格。简单高效。也许下次他应该用这面大镜子做点什么。下次。

他准备停当以后，发现克鲁利还等着他。

“锁链会自己解开的。”大天使说。“只是不是现在。”

克鲁利没对这一点发表什么看法，但他开口问了个别的问题。

“我想知道，”伊甸之蛇犹疑着说。“你今天为什么要过来？”

加百列没想到会被问到这个问题。他站在门边思考了一会，随后笑了笑。

“没什么，甜心。”大天使回答。“我只是想你了。”

作为惩罚，他离开时没有关门。

**（完）**

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写肉。要是喜欢我就再写点。祝食用愉快。


End file.
